


Broners AKA Kirbopher Nut ' s

by orphan_account



Category: TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise
Genre: Blow Jobs, Broner, Grinding, Kirb dies like 5 times, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kirbopher had no idea what was going on.(Slightly more serious than the title suggests)





	

Kirbopher had no idea what was going on. Alpha had beaten him in a practice match, but that wasn’t the confusing part. Alpha was pretty strong, so it only made sense that he’d beat Kirbopher sometimes. No, the confusing part was the position he found himself in. 

Kirbopher had fallen on his back and Alpha had decided to straddle his waist - for some reason. His face felt like it was on fire. Kirb wasn't trying to reveal his crush on the angel, so he had to say something - quick.

“Dude, what the fuck? Can you get off of me?” Kirbopher piped up from beneath Alpha.  
“Nooooope,” Alpha chuckled, leaning in towards Kirb’s ear, “You lost, after all. Don’t you remember?”  
“What does that have to do with an-” Kirb started, but was interrupted by Alpha’s lips crashing into his. 

Alpha was kissing him. And his lips were ridiculously soft. He tasted sweet, like candy. Kirb couldn't believe it. Alpha was kissing him. He was stunned for a moment, but quickly reciprocated the kiss. Kirb couldn't really vouch for his kissing skills, but he tried his best. Judging by Alpha’s reaction though, he wasn't doing half bad. Alpha groaned, deepening the kiss. Alpha’s tongue pressed against Kirb’s lips, begging for access. Kirbopher obliged, letting Alpha explore his mouth. He felt Alpha’s hands gingerly moving about his back. Then, Alpha grinded roughly against his hips. Kirbopher let out a strangled moan and pushed Alpha back, a string of saliva connecting their lips.

“Alright dude, what the fuck?” Kirbopher panted.  
“Hm?” asked Alpha.  
“What do you mean ‘hm?’ You just made out with me hardcore.” Kirb groaned, wiping his mouth.

“You weren't into it? …Oh-” Alpha said, biting his lip.  
“I never said that! Just- why?” Kirbopher cried.  
“Do you not remember our agreement?”  
“I said I'd do anything you wanted if you won. I was thinking like, buying you lunch or some shit.”  
“You said anything I wanted though.”  
“Yeah, but why would you wanna snog me?”  
“You looked hot. Uh, sorry, I got kinda carried away...” Alpha mumbled, scratching his neck.  
“…Uh, thanks man.” Kirb mumbled, embarrassed.  
“Yeah.” Alpha murmured, looking away.

“...Uh, actually, I kinda liked it, can we continue…?” 

Alpha looked at Kirbopher for a moment. Kirb smiled nervously. Alpha lunged forward, catching Kirbopher’s lips in his own. Alpha gently bit Kirb’s lip and began to trail bites and licks down his neck, causing Kirbopher to let out several short moans. Kirb quickly covered his mouth with his hands, wide eyed.  
“No, I want to hear you.” Alpha said firmly, pushing Kirb's hands away.  
Kirb blushed, nodding. Alpha grinned, and went back to kissing down Kirb’s neck and chest. Kirb groaned loudly. Alpha ground into him again with a greater force, making him gasp. 

“Dude, I'm gonna get a broner if you keep that up.” Kirbopher giggled, face and neck flushing.  
“A what?” Alpha questioned, pausing his ministrations.  
“A broner. Bro boner.” Kirb deadpanned.  
“Kirb. That's kinda the point.” Alpha countered, grinning.  
“O-oh. Yeah, okay.”

Alpha leaned down, capturing Kirb’s lips once again and bucking his hips, rougher this time. Kirb inhaled sharply and let out a shaky moan. Moving down to Kirb’s neck, Alpha snaked his hands under the hem of his shirt and began to caress the soft skin underneath. Swallowing hard, Kirb hesitantly removed his shirt to allow for better access. Alpha sat back for just a moment, taking in the sight of his friend’s chubby frame, before pressing his lips against Kirb’s skin with half lidded eyes. “God, Kirb, you’re hot, ” Alpha whispered, pressing a palm to Kirb’s chest. 

“C-Can I touch you too?” Kirb flushed, looking away.  
“God yes. Please.” Alpha groaned. 

Kirbopher was sure his face was firetruck red by now. Swallowing his embarrassment, he shakily began to slide his hand under Alpha’s shirt. Feeling his toned muscles, Kirbopher couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Pushing that aside, he tried to focus on what was at hand. 

He pulled Alpha’s shirt up and off of him. He made eye contact with Alpha and hesitantly brushed his lips across the angel’s cheek, trailing down to his neck. The brunette then sucked a dark spot into the flesh of Alpha’s neck, earning a shudder and a groan from the boy above him. Kirb smirked, satisfied, before trailing open-mouthed kisses down to Alpha’s chest. Kirbopher glanced up at Alpha to make sure he could continue. After a small nod from Alpha, Kirbopher began kissing Alpha’s chest hungrily. Alpha let out a breathy moan as Kirbopher moved over his left nipple, flicking his tongue over the raised flesh. “Oh, fuck,” Alpha panted, and Kirbopher felt his face go red. Taking Alpha’s reaction as a sign to continue, Kirbopher kept kissing at Alpha’s chest as he moved a hand up to tease his right nipple. Alpha audibly gasped at Kirb’s ministrations, he was gonna come if Kirbopher didn't stop.

Alpha pinned Kirbopher’s arms above his head and kissed him roughly, biting at his bottom lip. “Okay, now you're giving me a broner,” Alpha smirked. “Stop that.” Kirb blushed and gave a small nod. Alpha began grinding down on Kirbopher again. Kirbopher choked on his own breath, his thighs involuntarily clenching together. “OH FUCK…” he groaned, his orgasm taking him by surprise. When he came back down, he saw Alpha holding back laughter on top of him.

“Dude… did you just-”  
“SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH.”  
“In your pants?”  
“THAT’S WHERE YOU MADE ME DO IT.”

After a moment of trying to catch his breath, Kirbopher noticed something poking into his thigh - oh.

“Uh, you have a -” Kirb gestured to Alpha’s crotch.  
“A broner? Yeah.” Alpha laughed that adorable laugh of his. Dammit, how was he so cute while talking about boners?  
“...Uh, do you want me to help with that…?” Kirbopher asked nervously.  
“I mean, you don't have to-”  
“I want to.”  
“O-Oh. Go ahead then.” Alpha gulped.

Kirbopher nodded slightly before hooking his fingers on Alpha’s waistband and pulling his pants down. He teasingly traced his fingertips against the bulge in the angel’s boxers. With a smirk, he began to palm Alpha, gazing upwards to watch his face twitch in desperation. His thighs trembled as he tried his hardest not to give into the pleasure. Kirb grazed his fingertips over Alpha’s soft thighs, watching the redhead shudder above him. 

He took this opportunity to flip them over, gently laying Alpha down on the ground. When Kirbopher glanced at the angel's face to make sure he was alright with their change in position, Alpha nodded quickly in response. Kirb then began squeezing and gently biting the redhead’s plump thighs. Alpha went completely red and let out a low moan watching the shorter man working at his thighs. Kirbopher began to mouth at Alpha’s dick through his boxers. 

“Fuck, Kirb, stop teasing me…” Alpha groaned. Kirbopher loved watching Alpha come undone like this, he didn't want to stop. Kirbopher decided to be nice though. Kirbopher lifted his gaze to Alpha’s face, asking silently for permission to continue. “Please,” Alpha whimpered. Kirbopher quickly nodded, before slowly pulling Alpha’s boxers down to his knees. 

Alpha’s erection sprung free, almost hitting Kirbopher in the face. “WOAH, okay. Wasn't expecting that.” Kirb giggled. Alpha let out a breathy laugh. “Okay, anyway,” Kirbopher said before positioning his lips directly over Alpha’s dick. He trailed his tongue down his length slowly, causing Alpha to shudder and instinctively buck his hips forward slightly. Kirbopher let out a surprised yelp at the sudden motion.

He pulled away from his cock briefly before he worked half of his length into his mouth, jolting as it hit the back of his throat. He hadn’t expected Alpha to be this big initially, but hey, he wasn’t complaining. He let his gaze return to his partner’s surprised face, until he felt his chest begin to seize up. With a loud gasp, he pulled his head back and coughed into his hand.

“One, o-one sec…”  
“Pfft… Okay, guess that means no deepthroating today.”  
“I wasn't ready!”  
“Yeah, sure dude. Your mouth’s tiny, it's fine.” Alpha smirked.  
“It's normal sized, you fuck.” Kirbopher shot back.  
“Betcha can't fit my whole dick in there.”  
Kirbopher narrowed his eyes. “You're on.”

Now motivated by the competitive nature of this interaction, Kirb barely hesitated to attempt and fit the boy’s overwhelming length completely in his mouth. As expected, his throat tightened up once again after he had managed half, but he didn't let this stop him. He could never back down from a challenge. He took a deep breath in through his nose before forcing the remainder of Alpha’s cock into his mouth. Kirb hummed in success and gave Alpha his full attention, his red eyes staring up into his. That's what did it for him.

Alpha clenched his teeth tightly as he felt the familiar sensation building up inside of him. He forced his hips into a stable position to avoid choking his partner, but eventually gave into pleasure and gently thrust his hips forward. He was a mess, his eyes half-lidded in absolute pleasure and his breathing frantic as he was drawn closer and closer to orgasm. 

“F-fuck, Kirb, do that for just a little longer…”

Kirb couldn't stand another second of this smothering, breathless feeling. He quickly removed his entire length from his mouth and let out a loud cough.

“What if I just, stopped here?”  
“Oh, uh… if you don’t want to do it, you don’t have to.”

“No, it’s not that, I just… kinda like seeing you get desperate and wound up, I guess."  
“I like seeing you like that too, but this side of it feels kinda weird, huh?”  
“Oh, yeah… Sorry dude, did you wanna, like, cum?”  
“Yes please.”

His arousal continued to build as Kirb slowly took the head of his cock back into his mouth. He let out a small moan of satisfaction as his tongue pressed up against his sensitive dick. The relentless teasing had turned him into putty in his partner’s hands. He panted and begged for the slightest sensation against his skin, and whimpered as soon as it was revoked each time. 

Finally, after what seemed like ages of this torment, Kirb trailed a finger down the head of Alpha’s aching cock and smiled up at him.

“Do you think you deserve it?”  
“Oh, God, yes! Please…” Alpha begged, without a moment of hesitance.  
“Alright, calm down, I'll letcha’.”

Kirbopher paused before placing his mouth back around Alpha’s cock and letting out a low hum. The angel thrust his hips forward eagerly as he reached his climax, shooting his hot load right into his partner’s eagerly awaiting mouth. His breath quickened and his face reddened as he rode out his long-awaited orgasm. He purred in pure satisfaction while Kirbopher worked the last of his cum out of him.  
Kirbopher struggled to swallow Alpha’s cum, but finally got it down after a while.

“Ah, fuck… Kirb, that felt so good…”

“Ha, I bet,” He said, a smug expression upon his face. Inside, he was beaming at the statement of praise Alpha had given him.

 

 

ZETTO HAS LOGGED IN 

“What were you doing? You were gone for a while.” Kizuna asked nonchalantly.  
“Uh,” Zetto blushed, sweating profusely “Nothing much.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's fucking done, this hell fic has haunted me for about a week.
> 
> Anyway this is for Amor, Steffi, Phillip, and Sammy y'all are rats.


End file.
